


山雀

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: “你看到了吗伊万？我是雄鹰，世界的主宰，我会振翅飞翔！”
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	山雀

“伊万！”

一个听起来并不怎么招人喜欢的声音从男孩头顶响起，名为“伊万”的小孩抬了抬头，声音的主人坐在高高的树梢上吃苹果。伊万皱了皱眉，在这个时间中并没有想见到那个人，两人之间上一次爆发的问题都还没得到解决，小男孩没打算原谅树上的这位罪魁祸首。可是他却像早把那事抛在脑后，怄气了两三天便又跑来找他。

“基尔伯特，你怎么又来了？”伊万的言语之间满是不快，没把头垂下来，他本想这么做的，只能怪基尔伯特光裸的脚丫子被太阳照得过亮。他的朋友，勉强能这么算，噌的一下自树冠之中消失了。

那是他还没靠近大树之前，总之伊万不想理睬这位举止行为颇为古怪的友人，他继续往前走，随后就被细细簌簌的声音给拦截了。一颗毛绒绒的银白色头颅又刷刷从层叠的树冠中倒吊下来，就挂在伊万面前，硬生生给他逼停了。伊万吓得原地蹦了一下，看到是幸灾乐祸的基尔伯特就骂了一句脏话：“该死的！你到底来这里干嘛！”

那孩子就像是从树里长出来的，倒吊着都还不忘啃食嘴里的那颗苹果，三五下就咀嚼完了，就把果核往旁边的地上一丢，伊万堪堪避了过去，脸色阴沉地盯着基尔伯特。基尔伯特生得古怪，兴许是有什么病，皮肤白得没有什么血色，一切都如最厚的那层雪一样，头发是雪、睫毛是雪、就连下巴上微小的绒毛都是雪，覆盖掉了所有肮脏的东西。一双眼睛就是这个人最突出的颜色了，伊万的身体朝前探了探，他从很久之前便有些在意。

“伊万！”基尔伯特又叫了他一声，想把伊万从自我的思绪之中拉扯回来，但那好像并没有什么用，我们的男孩依旧认真查看着自己的朋友。他们凑得很近，伊万弯了腰，把照到基尔伯特身上的浅光都给挡着了，对方的短发冲着蓬勃的大地逆向生长，眼皮眨了两下，微微有些颤抖。

浅蓝，粉色，红色，一双眼睛中折射出不同的光泽，伊万没法给他下个完整的定论，直到他们逐渐长大成人，万尼亚对此仍抱有疑惑和不解。

“你像只兔子。”他喃喃自语，却被基尔伯特听了去，两撇白得有些透明的眉毛皱起来，流露出些许不快。

“我可不是兔子！我是雄鹰！要叫你心胆都吓破了呢！”基尔伯特大声嚷嚷，卷起自己的身体往上一蹬，又重新坐回到刚刚的树梢上面去，伊万又得要抬头看他了。他不喜欢那样，基尔伯特总一副生来就比他高贵的模样，万尼亚可恨得牙痒痒。但他又不由自主去仰视那个男孩，脖子都拉扯得酸痛，基尔伯特还没认真低下头看他呢。真想叫他低头，伊万愤懑地想，要让他卧在脚边求饶，让他亲吻自己的手背，可那都只是万尼亚嫉妒时候才失去了的一点理智，拳头攥得有些紧，指甲把手掌刺痛了。但基尔伯特什么都不知道，他日复一日跑来找伊万，多数时间在欺负他，把他推倒在地、弄脏新做的衣服，却也给他编点没用的花环，撒谎说那是从来的路上随便捡的。

紧紧盯着那双好似忧愁都侵袭不进去的眼睛，在阳光之下看是多层的红叶，温柔、愉悦、柔软，是伊万这颗小小脑袋中所能想到的一切暖洋洋的事物。烂糊的粥与女人的胸脯，乳汁和泡满落花的溪流，以及白色的基尔伯特脸上镶嵌的两颗红色珠子。

“你要好好看着我，”基尔伯特突然拔高了声音，他第一回低下了头，烈阳就直直照进伊万的眼睛，“我是雄鹰！伊万，我要你看着我如何在这世间翱翔！”

他是山雀，他是雄鹰，当基尔伯特从树梢飞身向下的时候伊万伸出了自己的双臂，这只鸟，自由的鸟，穿刺过暖春的空气，呼啸着朝地面扎来。

爆炸的巨响是在开天辟地，火光冲天而起晕染了远方的层云，还有海涛，还有松香，地壳板块松动挤兑，高山塌陷崩毁，基尔伯特的背后仿佛节节伸出一双同样洁白的翅膀，他紧贴着高耸入云的树干往下滑翔，从天而降了。

伊万长大嘴巴口干舌燥，他说不出任何话来，山河变迁日月转换，风穿过树林发出的溪流铃声都无法挤出喉囊中的一个气泡，像金鱼离开水游进空中，像在粘稠的粥里面翻滚，他只能维持着那一个伸出手来的姿势。红色的眼睛，亘古不变的血珀盯住他，要把伊万拉到他的世界中去。基尔伯特，还是个孩子的基尔伯特，声音清脆又响亮：“你看到了吗伊万？——

——我是雄鹰，世界的主宰，我会振翅飞翔！”还是那样的笑容，自大且自由，当他们都脱离开稚嫩的外貌逐渐趋于成年人类的姿态，基尔伯特的容貌依旧与旧时重叠在一起。伊万终于能够碰到那张脸，就算二人浑身都布满血污，山雀仍旧在树冠之间轻盈地跳跃。

他降落在地。


End file.
